


Grey Eyes

by Red713



Series: I Will Find You [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, But not broken up, Fluff and Angst, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Memory Alteration, Not Canon Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, They're just protecting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red713/pseuds/Red713
Summary: Harry and his friends are brought to Malfoy Manor for identification, and Draco recognises his boyfriend.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: I Will Find You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809691
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	Grey Eyes

Harry struggled to keep on his feet as he, Hermione, Ron, Dean and Griphook were dragged, all tied together, into Malfoy Manor. He was trying to think quickly of a way to get out of here, get everyone out, without anyone dying. His chest was constricted with an anxiety he had felt once before, a lifetime ago, when another mistake had led to the death of his godfather. It couldn’t happen again, it won’t, he would _kill_ before another friend died because of him.

Sharp claws grabbed him by the shoulder, a stench of blood, sweat and nightmares clouded his mind as Greyback dragged the group through the Manor into what looked like a sitting room.

The room was huge with a massive chandelier dangled from the ceiling, though the greatest source of light was the fire at the great fireplace in the other wall. Though Harry’s puffed up face affected his eyesight, he saw three figures – a woman by the fireplace with what looked like a young man with his back turned to the group, and another man, older with longer hair, striding across the room to the group.

Lucius Malfoy. _Fuck_.

“What is this, Greyback? What right do you think you have to come to my home at this time?” His cold voice filled the room and Harry _knew_ that Malfoy will not hesitate to call for Voldemort if he realised who was tied in his home.

“I found Potter” Greyback replied simply, triumphantly, shoving Potter to the front of the group.

His friends stumbled around him, Griphook moaned in pain somewhere behind me, and Harry refused to meet Malfoy’s eyes, lest he recognised them.

The tension in Malfoy’s stature evaporated, a grotesque hunger and excitement taking over. He strode to Harry and grabbed his hair, forcing his face up to the light so he could see him better.

“Are you sure? We must be certain before we call the Dark Lord! Narcissa, Draco, come over and check for me.” He commanded.

A pang went through Harry, Draco would definitely recognise him. After all those years of their open hostility, insults thrown back and forth and fights, he was sure Draco would know him immediately. Harry hoped desperately that Hermione’s brilliant mind was coming up with a way to escape, panic was threatening to choke Harry completely.

Steps approached and without consciously thought Harry looked up.

And stared into grey eyes.

In an instant his gut fluttered, memories stirring in the back of his mind. He felt like he had forgotten something really important, something _precious_ , like a great treasure, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

All he knew was that Draco’s eyes were of the exact same shade of grey that had been in his dreams the last few months, a colour that inexplicably brought comfort to Harry on the loneliest of nights when he was cold and hungry, the nights when they weight of the responsibilities on his shoulders was too much to bear. It was a subconscious comfort that he hadn’t realised he had been relying on until he met those eyes.

He stared at Draco as Draco stared at him, and Harry thought he saw an emotion flicker in Draco’s eyes, something that almost immediately disappeared, making him believe that maybe he had imagined it.

_What have I forgotten?_

“Draco, is it Potter? If we hand him to the Dark Lord, all will be forgiven!” Malfoy’s excitement was barely contained.

“I… don’t know. I can’t be sure” Draco practically whispered, his eyes still searching Harry’s face, was he looking for something?

“Look closer, Draco! His eyes look very green – wait is that his scar?!” Lucius practically squealed like a child that had been given a crup for Christmas.

“Maybe… I don’t know.” Malfoy said, stepping away from Harry, finally breaking their eye contact.

***

Of course Draco knew it was Harry Potter.

Panic had flared in his gut the second that the wards had alerted them of a large group of people entering their grounds. It had been an instinct he thought when Harry’s mangled face entered the room he was in, an instinct born from a promise he was supposed to have forgotten.

_“I’ll find you, I promise.”_

Harry’s last words to him before they had both been Obliviated to forget their relationship. Their real relationship, mind you, one forged in love and care, not hate and envy like they had been at one time.

It was Christmas Eve when Voldemort had returned to the Manor and tortured Draco and his family out of anger, anger at letting Harry escape once more when his snake Nagini had failed to trap Harry and, presumably, Hermione, at Godric’s Hollow.

It had been whilst he was under the Cruciatus curse that something in his mind _snapped._ But instead of breaking apart, Draco came alive. Memories of Harry, of his face, his smile, his lips on his. Their arms around each other, tumbling naked in sheets, making love in a vast pool with a mermaid on the window. So many memories flooded Draco that a sob escaped, making Voldemort lift the curse.

By instinct Draco had erected walls in his mind to protect those memories, to keep them safe until he was alone and able to study them.

Knowing he had something new, something _amazing_ to get back to, Draco took his punishment. And he knew they would be amazing, the feeling that had swooped in his heart as that unknown barrier came down left him no doubt that what had just been unlocked had been something special enough to lock away in the first place.

That night, after he had nursed his wounds and erected every safety ward he knew outside his bedroom door, Draco felt safe enough to examine the memories.

Harry, laughing without restraint at a joke Draco had muttered. Harry, holding his hand for the first time when a panic attack threatened to drown Draco in despair. Harry, cupping Draco’s face gently in his hands as he leant forward and pressed his lips to Draco’s. Harry, eyes gleaming, saying that he loved Draco too after he had confessed his love by the lake that night.

For the first time in months Draco cried. He cried with joy, knowing that there was someone out there that he loved, someone who _miraculously_ loved him back. Cried with grief, because he and the man he loved could not be together without fear of one of them dying. Cried with despair, as he thought of Harry almost dying at Voldemort’s hands, wondering where he was and if his injuries were life threatening.

So when Draco saw Harry he couldn’t help but study his eyes, his face, looking for a sign of recognition, a sign that he knew who Draco was and what they had been to each other. He dared not look into his mind, not with his crazy father and a wild wolf in the room.

His mind spun, searching for a way out, trying to work out a way to get his Love and his friends out of danger. He locked the panic away for now, he needed his mind clear if they were all going to make it out alive today.

Because of course he was going with Harry. Now they had found each other there was no way Harry was going anywhere without Draco.

“What’s going on?” Said a voice that promised nothing but pain from the doorway.

Draco’s heart stopped. If his aunt got involved, it would not be a clean escape.

“We found Potter!” Father said joyfully, as if he had done something other than sit around all day, bemoaning his loss of stature in the Dark Lord’s eyes.

“ _I found Potter!_ ” Growled the wolf. “Let’s not forget it was I who did the legwork.”

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and walked past the wolf. She looked at Draco’s beloved and froze.

“It really is him.” She whispered, and in an instant she rolled up her left sleeve and pressed a finger to the Mark.

Instantly, Draco’s arm burnt, and his Harry moaned on the floor. Draco knew that meant his scar had burnt too – Voldemort was on the way.

Draco jumped to action.

In an instant, he had Stupefied his aunt, then the wolf. He cast an Impedimenta to some man who was holding a sword for some reason, and slashed the ties binding the prisoners together. A moment later, Hermione was helping Dean up, Ron was picking up the goblin, and Harry had dived to the wolf to retrieve all their wands.

Draco turned to his parents and raised his wand to them.

“What in Merlin’s name do you think you’re doing, boy?” Father hissed at him, teeth bare, eyes flaring with a madness that Draco was not going to miss. “I am going to _kill_ you if you do anything else, Potter is _my_ prisoner, you may not -.”

A silencing charm shut him up. Draco turned to see who had cast it.

“Draco.”

The whisper froze him to the ground. Draco turned to his mother with more fear than he ever thought possible.

He faced his mother. He didn’t want to hurt her, but he needed to save his friends, his boyfriend. He couldn’t leave them to die.

Narcissa just looked at her son. Her face was blank, but comprehension dawned in her eyes.

“Go” she said simply. “Go, now! I will sort everything out here.”

Draco was rooted to the spot, staring at his mother. “Mother… what?” He asked, feeling dumb.

“Potter, take my son and GO!” She said loudly. She went to Draco and gave him a last, desperate hug.

“Be careful my love. I will keep you safe, I promise.” She whispered. She gave her only son a kiss on the brow and shoved him towards Potter.

The faint _pops_ of his friends Disapparating echoed in the hall as Harry grabbed Draco's hand. They met each other's eyes and Draco thought he saw something in Harry's, confusion and… comprehension?

Draco didn’t have time to say goodbye to his mother as Harry dragged him into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments


End file.
